Tears Of Sorrow
by ukera15
Summary: my version of Dark tournament's last round. A ningen has been assigned to take the place of Genkai... And what relationship did Hiei have before with this strange an unusally polite girl? Though what was her past and why did it involve Hiei? R&r please
1. Over coming Grief

Tears of sorrow   
  
Summary my version of Dark tournament's last round. A ningen has been assigned to take the place of Genkai... and it's a girl!!! And what relationship did she and Hiei have before? I stink at summaries.  
  
Author note Yes, I am the author of the story, Yusuke's sister which I took off the Internet... Please, don't think it's as stupid as the other one (if you read it). If you want to give me any good ideas, I'm all ears ... Putting your idea in a review or send me an email at Hieifan2000yahoo.com!!! This is also a very small Chapter.  
  
Chapter one over coming grief  
  
"Damn you, Tougro," Yusuke muttered under his breath. Staring outside of the hotel window. It was still three days until the final round and Genkai's death made it even sadder then fearful.  
  
"Hey, Urimeshi. What's up with you? You look awful," Kuwabara asked like his normal stupid self. (Sorry if you shudder like Kuwabara. I just- I don't)  
  
"Nothing just thinking about the match in three days... You know it won't be easy," Yusuke said, while sighing. He still wasn't going to let the Kuwabara know yet About Genkai. It would only bring more evidence to him she was gone for good. Besides, it would make everyone more depressed, which they did not need now.  
  
"Who said any of these matches was easy? We have a very slim chance of winning against Team Tougro. In the condition we all are in now. Also we need a substitute, which we seriously lack of," Kurama said leaning up against the wall by Yusuke.   
  
"Why do we need a substitute? We have Genkai," Kuwabara asked, confused.  
  
"Genkai got sick and had to go," Yusuke lied (Kuwabara wouldn't be smart enough to figure that it was a lie anyways). "Now, that we are talking about team members... Kurama, where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked while sighing.  
  
"Training," Kurama said casually," What we all should be doing right now."  
  
"Shorty always trains! I think that is all that matters to him," Kuwabara complained." We should be training as a group."  
  
"Hiei has never relied on no one but himself. I don't blame him the way he's been treated. He still now is starting to care about more then himself. It will still take a while to really find out," Kurama said, slightly smiling.  
  
"We all just live in a world of hate... But, no one is alone some people go and never come back, the others though have friends that no matter what happens they'll be there for them," Yusuke said on the verge of tears. Bringing up something that reminded him of Genkai was something he did not want to do.  
  
Yusuke stood up. "Kurama is right though, Training would be the smart thing to do. At least then if we end up dieing in three days we won't have any regrets," Yusuke said while leaving the room, very slowly.  
  
"Oh, great Urimeshi too... I guess I should try this out any way," Kuwabara said staring at the trial sword Suzuka gave him. It would no doubly be smart to try it out...What does he have to lose? Well, maybe everything... Just Whatever! Just forget I put this here.  
  
"So, shall we go?" Kurama asked while completly standing up.  
  
"Yeah, if Urimeshi is training I'll do the same," Kuwabara said, grimly while the two stood up and left.  
  
Other hotel room after Botan's duty to bring Genkai to the spirit world  
  
Koenma just entered the room." I trust Genkai's trip to the spirit world was a safe one," Koenma said.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I look like a mess... It's just, well my job has never been pleasant, But it's never hurt like this," Botan said trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Like I said before there's nothing that you can do about It. It was just meant to be. Now, we got far more important business to attend to," Koenma said.  
  
"Like what, sir?" Botan asked.  
  
"I have arranged for a certain person for the spot of substitute for the team...I hope they can help the team train up a bit before the tournament so they're ready to fight," Koenma said while sighing.  
  
"Who is it, sir?" Botan asked.  
  
Koenma took a longer sigh," It's... Ukera, she seemed perfectly fit for this job."  
  
"But, not to insult her or anything. Ukera is a very good person...Won't Hiei be very annoyed by having her on the team... I mean, Ah there will be more fighting then training and." Botan said, very fast. Knowing why, Hiei would be annoyed by her and it wasn't her being ningen ether.  
  
"I know Botan. Ukera is going to flip once she finds out he's here. Let's hope no one is killed before the finals. That includes me, I really should have told her about the Hiei part. Any way, you are to help Ukera get around, that also adds no one on the team finds out Hiei and Ukera's little 'disagreement', Understood?" Koenma asked, sternly.  
  
"Yes," Botan said, nervously.  
  
She had lots to be afraid of.... It was for surly the beginning of the end.  
  
Author note so how is it so far? Please R&r and give me some ideas! I will explain more about Ukera in the next chapter. Also around Chapter three I'll Explain Ukera's and Hiei's little 'disagreement'. 


	2. Don't kill anyone now Hiei!

Tears of sorrow   
  
Ukera15 If you know Ukera was in my other story ' Truth or Dare Hiei ' in this story she's like all nice and happy 24-7. Well, Here's Chappie 2. And don't say I should change characters. I like using her.  
  
Chapter two Now don't kill any one Hiei  
  
The gang was in their hotel room playing cards. Accept Hiei, He was sitting on the windowsill polishing his sword. It was a thing to keep their mind off the tournament. Today was a harsh day of training anyway." Hey, Hiei come play cards with us, " Kurama offered.  
  
" Don't make me rip out your precious voice box, Kurama, " Hiei growled. The gang laughed. That just made Hiei look the other way out the window it was down pouring rain it fit his emotions exactally.b Then, he started at his sword again.  
  
There was a knock at the door. " Evil demon, human or what not..... Come in! Nothing can ruin this winning streak! " Yusuke said happily. Koenma, in his human form entered the room, with a girl and Botan behind him.  
  
" Is that really smart? What if I was a demon out to kill you it really won't help with the finals... And yes I'm here for a reason, " Koenma sighed.  
  
" Dude it's like a gaint Koenma!" Kuwabara said.  
  
" Yes, good fun all around. Now, sense Genkai is unable to participate fake cough I have tooken the liberty to bring in a substitute," Koenma started. That got Hiei's attention. He then saw Ukera his eyes got wide as a tire on a bike. " This is Ukera, " Hiei ripped his cloth he was polishing with in half. The gang stared, " She is human and will be helping you train, " Hiei ripped his cloth into fourths.  
  
Ukera had long black hair. Beautiful green eyes, a great figure, and looked at least 4 inches taller then Hiei. She saw Hiei and her eyes got wide. Then she looked at Koenma with a horror look on her face. " Hiei?" She stuttered. " Why didn't you tell me he was here? "  
  
" I guess that slipped my mind...ha, " Koenma said, with a fake laugh.   
  
Hiei the strange person he is... Gave Ukera a disgusted look then jumped out the window. Wanting to get away, from the gang.... Getting away from Ukera sounded better to the situation. The stress that was going around the gang just got to him.  
  
Ukera gave out a long sigh. Then turned to the others. " I'm so sorry. I think Hiei hates me. Please just forgive that or me. I'm not that bad of a person he makes me seem, " Ukera said, slightly bowing to them. There was a mix of emotions to her. Anger, sadness, excitement, they all came at once; nothing could explain that, nothing.  
  
" No problem. We all know Hiei is a pain. It's just him, don't worry, " Yusuke said in his friendly tone, which was rare to hear. Did he have sympathy on her? Ukera nodded looking the other way.  
  
" So how do you know shorty? He didn't seem happy to see you, " Kuwabara asked. Ukera looked near tears from the pain she felt inside herself. The only thing she didn't want to talk about was just mentioned, tearing her up inside. Yusuke and the others glared at Kuwabara. " Did I say something to say that I wasn't suppose to? " Asked the confused Kuwabara.  
  
" No, sorry I don't want to talk about that. Please don't, " Ukera said, choking over a few sobs and trying to hold back tears. Even though a few came from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.  
  
" Okay, enough with this chit-chat. I must be on my way. Ukera, I trust you to shape up the group a little. All my trust is in you, please try not to pick a fight with Hiei I'd like everyone to be alive for the tournament. Team tomorrow won't come easy at all. You understand? " Koenma said.  
  
" Yes, Koenma sir, " Ukera said while bowing.   
  
He nodded. " Yusuke I know your a clown and a joker, but now is the time you should get serious. Genkai wouldn't want her apprentice the die from a stupid mess-up mistake.... Please keep with the picture. That's all I ask, Come Botan, " Koenma said while him and Botan went out the 'room of depression'.  
  
Yusuke was looking to the floor, he felt awful the whole time Genkai wouldn't have wanted him to mope around from her death." Urimeshi, Why did he say that? I thought Genkai was just sick, I got the feeling your not tell me the whole scoop! " Kuwabara complained.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. Then stood up placing his cards from the game they played on the table in front of him. " I'm going to bed. Ukera, nice meets you. There's a room down the hall over there, second to the last door on the left. Sorry about us all being so down. This is hard to not be depressed, in this tournament, " Yusuke managed a smile.  
  
" No problem. Thank you Yusuke, " Ukera said, also now managing a smile.  
  
" Urimeshi! You can't just quit the card game now! " Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke just ignored him and walked to his room, which was down the hall the first door to the left. " Just let him go. He has a lot on his mind; we should could just play another game of cards and then go to bed. Ukera, would you like to join, " Kurama asked smiling like his normal self.  
  
" Sure. What's your name? Sorry I forgot to ask. Koenma only told me about Yusuke, " Ukera explained as Kurama dealed out the cards.  
  
" I'm Kurama. It's nice to have you in the group, " Kurama said putting the deck in the middle of the table.  
  
" Kazuma Kuwabara. Please just call me Kuwabara, baby, " Kuwabara said trying to flirt with her.  
  
" Yeah, I'll do that please call me Ukera. Well, it's nice to meet you both, " Ukera said politely.   
  
About a half an hour later... The game was finished, Ukera won and that was the same time Hiei walked through the door. He looked exhausted, and tried. In reality Hiei hasn't slept for five days straight. Now, you could tell Hiei was training from the fresh wounds on his arm dripping with blood that dripped to the floor. That made Ukera shiver.  
  
" Stupid human girl! Have a problem with my wounds! " Hiei snapped at Ukera staring at him.  
  
Ukera flinched, she hated it when Hiei yelled, but the biggest question how did they know each other before? " Sorry, " Ukera said in a soft, scared voice. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
" Hey shrimp you can't be mean like that just 'cause she was trying to be nice, " Kuwabara said ready to defend Ukera.  
  
" Pathetic! I've seen cats that've made better comebacks then that you cur, " Hiei said, while rolling his eyes. Then he started to walk to his room. Little did he know Ukera's room was right next to his?  
  
" I hate that no good shrimp. God- so cold to everyone! I think we should go to bed we need to really train tomorrow, " Kuwabara said.  
  
Kurama sighed," Hiei is like a book with a key. Like there's only one person who can figure him out and we don't know whom. All these years I still can't figure him out, " Kurama said with a smile.  
  
" Yeah, well thanks for letting me play the card game with you. Good night, " Ukera said while bowing and then going to her room.  
  
" She's very polite and nice, " Kurama commented.  
  
After the two went to bed. Ukera though couldn't sleep there was a weird feeling. She just couldn't sleep with Hiei in the same place as herself. It bothered her. Now there was banging noises in the other room that made her cringe.   
  
No doubt Hiei was making the banging noises. Pounding his head on his headboard on his bed, which may I add was metal? Blood came down from his head... He didn't care. The pain he felt inside was too much to bear with right at that moment. " Stupid Koenma just had to choose her! Of all people!" Hiei said to himself. Though Hiei really wasn't training he was hurting himself. It made him feel good to inflict pain on his self.   
  
Hiei shook his head, calming down a bit. " This is all my fault why did I let her go?! " Hiei said to him again except harsher. " Why did I let her go?!"  
  
Ukera15 Heh, heh, heh, a cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers so I end it there I'll update soon so please no flames mad please R&R! 


	3. The training from hell begins

Tears of sorrow  
  
Chapter 3 the training from hell begins!  
  
The banging continued all night until Ukera finally got to sleep at three. Hiei fell asleep at six with a major headache that bothered him like hell…. He felt good and great to feel that feeling. He wanted nothing more the to cause pain to himself for his mistake he made.  
  
It was seven in the morning. Ukera was the only one actually up. Even though she only got three hours of sleep from the banging next to her room. She yawned, got up and changed her clothes and brushed her hair.  
  
The whole reason she was up so early was because Koenma told her up by four in the morning… Let's say Ukera is pushing it a little she also had no desire to wake up at four. Ukera was digging threw her bags and reluctantly found her flute. Then putting it together she walked in to Yusuke's room with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Yusuke was snoring very loudly. She put the flute to her lips and played a high f note. Yusuke bolted up. " What the hell?" He asked in a whiny voice. Then he saw Ukera. " Don't even answer that. Let me guess. Koenma told you we had to get up early so we could train to avoid losing pathetically. Am I right?"  
  
Ukera nodded." You get changed and I'll wake up the other three, " Ukera said.  
  
" Yeah sure, whatever. " He yawned. Next room Kurama's…  
  
She Went up to the bed played the same note, but this time it was more interesting then Yusuke's sudden awakening. " I'm the one who stole the answer sheet out of the student council room so I could prepare for the test ahead of time!" Kurama said in very fast way.  
  
Ukera just stared at him. Kurama had a hand over his mouth. That was a piece of info he wanted to keep to himself. " Okay- well anyway gets dressed. After breakfast we're going to need to do some major training the tournament is the day after tomorrow (I'm so sorry I said two days in the beginning of this, but I meant to say three, I'm so sorry I'll fix it when I get the chance! . -), " Ukera said.  
  
Next room…. Kuwabara's shudder She went and woke him up. Yeah, yeah, yeah explains everything so on and so forth. Next it was Hiei, now she really reconsidered this, but shook it off. She knew she had to face him at some point of time anyway she promised Koenma every one…  
  
Slowly walking into Hiei's room. She saw the broken headboard and the sheets on the bed were blood stained. She shuddered at the dried red color knowing well fold it was blood. She wanted to know what Hiei did to himself; she wanted to know if it was her fault.  
  
Ukera put down her flute on the dresser and walked over to the windowsill where Hiei fell asleep. At a closer look you can see he had dry blood running down from his head down to neck. It pained Ukera to see him like that. It truly did. She went and touched his cheek very softly…. Just to make sure she didn't wake him up. " Hiei, I'm sorry, " She whispered trying not to cry, but feeling tears well up in her eyes. " I'm so sorry if I would have known this would of happened."  
  
She then felt Hiei grab her hand that was on his cheek. She almost screamed. " Hiei's eyes opened up. Kind of glazed over from just waking up. He saw Ukera. ' Oh, great he's going to kill me,' Ukera thought.  
  
" Ukera, " Hiei said in a voice a little above a whisper. Hiei actually thought at that moment what happened between the two never happened. Then reality struck him. He threw Ukera's hand back, " What the hell do you want ningen! Last time I checked you told me you'd stay away from me and I'll stay away from you!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Ukera looked near tears, yet again…. " Hiei just cause you don't love me anymore doesn't mean we can't be just friends. Or is that too difficult for you? " Ukera said softly.  
  
Hiei paused for a moment lost on words. " No! As far as I'm concerned you can rot in hell because I don't care! I'm sick of your emotions always down when I am! I hate you just stay away, you just think making me guilty will make me have pity on you it won't!" Hiei yelled. Ukera flinched; she hated it when Hiei had to yell. Hiei felt awful also having to yell at her. He avoided eye contact.   
  
" Fine you don't need to answer that, but try and think it over, okay? " Ukera said.  
  
" Do you have worms in your ears ningen! I told you no! Can you just leave?! You've been here long enough!" Hiei yelled.  
  
" Fine, I'll leave please just rethink it over…. And after breakfast the gang and us have to get training, so yeah. See ya, " Ukera said as she left out his room. After closing the door Hiei noticed her flute on his dresser. He sighed.   
  
" Why does everything seem to happen to me? " Hiei whispered. Pounding his head on the wall which now has a big indent. At least I'm not paying for the damage of the room after the tournament .  
  
Ukera walked into the main area where everyone else was sitting. " Let me guess Hiei didn't want to come? " Kurama asked.  
  
Ukera nodded, " I'm going to make breakfast I hope you people like waffles… If not just speak up cause I can make something else, " Ukera smiled. Just to be polite inside she'd really be crying right now.  
  
" I think all of us like waffles and besides, I think your cooking will be one hundred times better then Botan's cooking, " Yusuke said.   
  
" Yeah, I hate to say it, but I don't like Botan's cooking either… So I'll just make breakfast. " Ukera left the gang waited until she was out of ear shot.  
  
" I think shorty was going out with her before, but she broke up with him, " Kuwabara said.  
  
" The two act like that don't they? It's kind of funny if you think about it. Hiei with a girl friend. Boy, never would have imagined that," Yusuke said.  
  
" I have no comment on this…" Kurama said. And that is what ended the conversation there. Ukera walked in handing everyone their plate. She didn't eat anything that was called the quiet breakfast of a lifetime….  
  
A Half an hour later the gang was outside training there was really nothing she could do, but make sure they would train. She knew Hiei was outside training somewhere else. Around noon the cheer team came by, With Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Puu.  
  
" Hey Ukera! How is it coming along?" Botan said in her happy and bubbly voice.  
  
" Just great, thanks for asking Botan, " Ukera said while bowing slightly.  
  
" It's nice to meet you Ukera. I'm Keiko, Yusuke's Girl friend, " Keiko said to Ukera.  
  
" Nice to meet you too, " Ukera said. Now looking at the others. They all introduced them selfs. Then a little later the whole gang was taking a short break.  
  
" Hey baby," Kuwabara said to Yukina.  
  
" Hi Kazuma."  
  
" Hey Ukera where's Hiei? " Botan asked looking around by them.   
  
" I don't know Botan…. I guess he went to train by himself, " Ukera said holding back tears….   
  
Ukera15 I'll end it right there… How do you like it? Good, bad, in between? Well please R&R. 


	4. Flicks from the past, the cliff incdent

Tears of Sorrow  
  
Chapter 4 Flicks from the Past, the Cliff Incident  
  
Flash back  
  
Ukera was only about 14 years old (If you really want to know how old she is in the present time she's 16) Her whole family was just slaughtered in front of her. Tears streaked her face; she was trembling with anger and fear like a scared 5-year-old girl.   
  
Her eyes then went to the bloodthirsty killer. He was staring at her amusement written in his eyes. He was taunting her with out saying a word. Then his cold voice came out, " You're the last one left. Your family is dead beyond hope. I can see your pain and fear- maybe I should end your life like the others. Do you have a say in that? " His voice made Ukera shiver even more.   
  
" You might as well kill me now. I have nothing to live for, " Ukera said through clenched teeth. Amusment flickered in his eyes more.  
  
" I think you're better then you look ningen. Your opinion on life interests me. What is your name? " He asked.  
  
" I would rather die then tell you! " she yelled.  
  
He let out a cold laugh and drew out his sword that was bloodstained. He put it to Ukera's neck. " Do you really want to die? I'll spare your life.... But I want to know a little about you. Your family would have wanted at least one of them to live on. I'll tell you what- tell me about you and I'll spare your life and give you a little info on me. Want to live or die, your decision." He taunted.  
  
She didn't want some bloodthirsty demon knowing her name, but it was true her family would have wanted her to live. " Um,"  
  
" There is a time limit here. I don't have all day. Make your decision." He said, smirking. He put a little pressure on the sword causing it to go a little way into her throat. She winced in pain. " I would hate to kill such a beautiful girl like you. "  
  
" Fine. " She whimpered. He smirked he put his sword back into it's sheath. " You're sick you know that?! " He just gave her a cold stare. " My name is Ukera. I used to have a life until you murdered my family... The end. " She said emotionlessly.  
  
" That's enough too know. Hn, now the other part to the bargain. My name is Hiei and I've never had anyone who cared about me that's why I kill everyone in my way. No one cares for me and I'm ruthless. Though I see you, your innocent face that makes me think I shouldn't kill you. You're the only one who I've ever spared a life. You should fell special, Ukera, " Hiei laughed coldly.  
  
End of flash back  
  
The memory of that flashback came into her head how she really meets Hiei. ' I love you Hiei, ' Ukera thought. ' I wish you wouldn't hurt yourself like you do now because of me.'   
  
Ukera kept walking around. The thought and memories of Hiei came to mind, it hurt her.  
  
About an hour later she came across someone yelling in pain She ran toward the scream and could swear it was Hiei's scream. No doubt, she saw Hiei crouched over holding his right arm. " Damn it! It's not only my arm, I can't believe I was acting like that to her!" Hiei yelled. Ukera felt tears run down her face.  
  
Seeing Hiei like that wasn't planned. She's only seen him like that once before. The words Hiei said came to her head.  
  
Short flash back when she saw Hiei like that before  
  
" Ukera I'm sorry... It's over. I just can't take the freedom you have in life away just because I love you, " Hiei said tears welling up in his eyes. That was the most painful thing to his whole life.  
  
" Hiei-"  
  
" I'm sorry, but it's over! I can't love you anymore I just can't! If I allow myself to do love you I'll just ruin your life! You need to be happy and you won't be happy if you stay with me." Hiei started to cry, tear gems clattering on the ground.  
  
" Hiei, please- I love you just don't-" Hiei disappeared out of sight. The next Time Ukera saw him they fought! It wasn't pleasant. That's what ruined their friendship... Or say relationship between them. It was shattered and broken from Hiei just trying to make Ukera's life better. Though there's a key word there, TRY.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Ukera went over and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around and immediately stood up. " Ningen, get away from me! I don't need your sympathy! " He said. Tears streamed down his face. He wiped them away quickly.  
  
" I Hiei- " He cut her off.  
  
" Get away from me!" Hiei yelled stepping back a few steps backward he was still facing Ukera.   
  
" But I-"  
  
" No. No, no not listening! See fingers in ears the ears... La, la, la, la, la not listening! " Hiei said backing up more.  
  
" Hiei, "  
  
" No!"  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
" Not listening!" Hiei still backing up some more. Ukera was getting mad.  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" Ukera yelled.  
  
" WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT, NINGEN! " Hiei yelled.  
  
" I wouldn't back up anymore if I were-" To late Hiei backed off the cliff that was there. "HIEI!" Ukera ran and grabbed Hiei's arm before he fell off the cliff.   
  
The waves crashed at the bottom leading into a void of ruff dark green colored waves and sharp rocks at the bottom. Hiei looked down, then looked up at Ukera." I hate you!"  
  
"Isn't that nice to know, " Ukera said.  
  
" Stupid its all your fault! You didn't tell me I would fall off!" Hiei kept yelling at her. She kept trying to tell him, that she tried to tell him he would back off the cliff and he was too stupid to listen, " And besides.... I DON"T NEED YOUR STUPID HELP!!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
" If I let go you'll hit those rocks on the bottom and really hurt yourself, " She informed him.  
  
Hiei smirked, " Hn, let go. I always thought you wanted me hurt after what I did to you."  
  
Ukera looked hurt. She looked to the ground not evening facing him, she started crying again." Please just allow me to help you at least just now. Please... I promise I won't talk or even- stares at you ever again... I just don't want you hurting yourself," Ukera cried. Hiei Looked up at her.   
  
" I really hurt you that much? " He asked, trying not to look into her beautiful green eyes.  
  
She didn't answer. Hiei shook his head violently remembering not to associate with her." I take that as a yes... So, THEN I DESERVE TO FALL OFF THIS CLIFF!! LET GO OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!!" Hiei yelled.  
  
Ukera's expression changed, " You're such a jerk! I swear! Fine if you want to get hurt. There's no one who's going to stop you! " Ukera yelled as she let go of Hiei. Stood up and walked off. Hiei let's say he fell off the cliff and Ukera left back to the hotel hearing a very loud scream and cussing...  
  
3 hours later, 7 pm  
  
The girls and the gang got into a game of cards. Ukera was winning. They should be training, but who acutally listens to Koenma's orders to train? Well they sure don't. Right then Hiei walked in. He had the, I'm- ready -to- kill -look on his face and that's no lie. He was all bloody and there was blood dripping on the carpet, already a puddle forming where, he stood in front of them.  
  
" Dude! What the heck happened to you?! " Yusuke asked. The girls, besides Ukera were all giving and ew ' look.  
  
Hiei's glare went to Ukera. " Is that any of your business detective! " Hiei snapped back. The gang all could tell his anger right there.  
  
" Sorry I asked- gosh, " Yusuke mumbled. Hiei gave him a death glare. Yusuke shut up right there.  
  
" Any one dares bothers me, I have my katana out and ready to kill whoever it is!" Hiei growled. Everyone was in utter silence. Hiei gave Ukera a death glare. Ukera knew it was her fault she let go of him off the cliff. She looked away from Hiei's gaze.   
  
Hiei turned the other way to his room and everyone saw, Hiei's big gash at the back of his head from falling off the cliff on to the rocks. Most everyone just tried not to look at it as he walked to his room a slammed the door and I meant slam. They heard glass breaking right after the slam.  
  
" Boy that sounded valuable. Hm, not my fault Koenma's paying for the room here. Let's continue the card game! " Yusuke said to get their minds off Hiei's problem. Later that night, about an hour later Botan and the girls came back with food also meaning Chinese food.  
  
Mostly everyone ate. And mostly everyone was ignoring Yusuke's bad eating habits, rice flying everywhere by him. Hiei's food remained untouched. Ukera didn't even eat her food She felt guilty inside, Hiei wasn't even eating anything and he was bleeding really badly. Ukera stood up, grabbed her little bag thing that had her food in it.  
  
" Dude, where are you going, " Yusuke asked threw a mouth full of food.  
  
" I need to get some sleep I don't feel good," Ukera replied.  
  
" It's Hiei isn't it? You feel bad because he keeps glaring at you, right? " Yusuke asked. Botan gave a relived sigh Koenma's words still in her head, Don't let the rest of the gang find out about Ukera's and Hiei's little disagreement.  
  
" Ah- Yeah, I guess. But I'm just going to talk to him and then lie down, " Ukera said.  
  
" Talk to him then lies down... I hope you know the lie down part will be a forever deal. When he gives a death threat he means it. He won't hesitate to kill you, " Kuwabara said.  
  
" Hiei wouldn't kill you don't worry, he doesn't want Koenma on his case again, " Kurama said now catching on to there use to be relationship. Kurama could also see Botan's worry if they found out about the two.  
  
The gang just shrugged. Most of them gave her a, Do whatever at your own risk looks. Ukera bowed slightly as she left. She knocked on Hiei's door. Though he was polishing his katana, he knew it was Ukera. She knocked again.   
  
" Get away," Hiei said flatly. Knowing Ukera as the stubborn type that won't give up if she needed to really talk to him.  
  
" Please, Hiei I just want to talk to you, " Ukera said.  
  
Hiei sighed, got off the windowsill after giving a look out the window. Then he opened the door." Happy now? " He asked. Ukera saw how poorly bandaged his head was where the gash was. There was a long silence. " Well, if you aren't going to say anything then leave!" He said getting annoyed.  
  
" I just wanted to say I'm sorry... Okay it's just that I, I'm sorry," She said.  
  
" Hn, if that's all you can leave now, " Hiei said. He didn't want to start no fight between the two of them at that moment.  
  
" Here," Ukera handed him her food and left into her room. Hiei stood there confused. ' Is this her food?' Hiei questioned himself, as he shut the door. Then part of his gaze went to Ukera's flute still on his dresser, well he shook that thought out of his head. He sat back on the windowsill opening up the bag thing. Yep, there was food in it. Hiei was kind of happy. Now remembering he hasn't eaten for four days almost was going on five. But there was a note in it. And he looked at it knowing right away it was Ukera's neat handwriting.... The note read...  
  
Ukera15 I'll leave it at a cliffhanger; so if you likey please R&R. Though you can flame I don't care... 


	5. It is the Beginning of the End

Tears of Sorrow  
  
Chapter 5 It is the Beginning of the End  
  
A.N. I will be switching back and forth between Ukera's pov, Hiei's pov, and maybe mine (It will be on the story) Don't worry though I'll give you a sign -6  
  
HIEI"S POV  
  
But there was a note in it. And I looked at it knowing right away it was Ukera's neat handwriting... I started reading it out loud to myself.  
  
Hiei,  
  
I know that you'll never listen to me if I talk to you so I'm hoping you'll listen to this letter. All I want to say is I'm Sorry. I'm sorry that you hate me, that I let go of you on the cliff, made you hurt yourself, started us to fight, made you hate me so much to break up with me.  
  
Though just because we aren't lovers anymore doesn't me we can't be good friends, though if that's too much at least we can be friends. Though in truth I miss you so bad I remember the first day we meet it still makes me laugh to this day.   
  
I love you Hiei and care if you hurt yourself. I loved you even though we broke up. I loved you even after what you did to my family. Just please talk to me alone if you have a chance... Away from Yusuke and the others and if you do please just don't yell at me, I really hate it when you yell.  
  
Love,   
  
Ukera  
  
I couldn't believe it. Ukera... What have I done? She cried through writing this. The letter was stained with her tears. She still loves me after all the pain I caused her? I started to cry, I became weak and soft, I kept telling myself. This time that didn't stop me. I kept crying.  
  
I over all the years I've lived Never opened up to no one. Ukera... she was a different story. I fell in love with her the first day I saw the fear and pain in her eyes after I killed her family. I still wouldn't at the beginning open up to her. But she saved me after what I did to her. I never had seen anyone care that much about me as her.  
  
Flash back  
  
" Why are you saving me, " I asked Ukera weakly as she started putting my arm over her shoulder. She was covered in my blood.  
  
" You may have killed my family, but I never and will never let someone like you die," She said, limping me away from the spot I was let to die.  
  
" What do you mean someone like me? " I asked confused.  
  
" In your eyes I see you were crying for help. I've bet you really haven't had a friend before, " She said sadly looking the other way. Then she turned to me and smiled, " But if you don't care I would want nothing more to be your friend. " That smile right there that smile alone changed me from what you see today.  
  
Then we broke up, a year later. Then we had a huge fight the next time we talked to each other. I felt so bad that I opened up to someone, wanted to make that person's life better, though nothing works out for me. I was so ashamed at myself that I tricked my self in to thinking that we were meant to be that after I went back to my old self.   
  
Going back to my old self meant killing and stealing... I went and tracked down the so-called Yoko Kurama. I told him my plans to steal the artifacts of darkness and he may still be human now, but his powers would help. I stole those artifacts from anger and pain I had within myself.  
  
End of flashback  
  
I shook my head. I sighed, I will talk to her... I know that for a well known fact. Maybe I was going to far with this. Maybe we can still be friends... Just maybe. I looked down at the food. I felt sick thinking of eating her food. I did anyway, she gave it to me and if I know Ukera she would have known I'd do the same for her. I fell asleep moments after, Ukera was the only thought on my mind.  
  
Ukera's POV  
  
I really hope Hiei read that letter, I thought as I got up. I got dressed and before I went to wake up the gang.... I noticed my flute was missing. Then a vague image of me leaving it in Hiei's room yesterday and then the image of it being smashed to the ground- darn! I never would have thought I'd forget my flute!   
  
Feeling awful I went and woke everyone up... this is going to be a hard day, I thought going into Hiei's room. I was scared to. Then I saw Hiei sleeping on the same spot on the windowsill from yesterday.  
  
The more I thought of last night the more it made me want to know more of what he thought of the letter or if he read it at all. I walked up to where he lay. Here it goes... " Hiei, " I said. His eyes instantly opened.  
  
Hiei gave me a long stare. " Oh, it's you," He said flatly, trying to avoid eye contact with me. More silence.  
  
" Well- ah, I'm making breakfast and I wanted to know if you'd like to come out of this room and eat, " I said forcing myself to look straight into his eyes.  
  
Hiei didn't say anything. He just stared at me. About a minute later, " I'll come out in a little bit. If that's okay with you Ukera, " he said. Did I just hear him say that? He is never that nice to me!  
  
" Yeah, It's just fine, " I smiled. Leaving out the door. I stopped when Hiei touched my shoulder. I almost started to blush... having Hiei that close by me.  
  
" Wait," He said as he handed me my flute. " I believe that is yours. " Hiei said handing me my flute. I was shocked that it wasn't broken into bits! Then Hiei smiled an actual smile.... I haven't seen that beautiful smile in a whole year.  
  
" Thank you, " I said quietly. Giving a slight bow. Then I started to walk down the hall to start on breakfast.   
  
" You always were too polite, " Hiei said.  
  
I looked back at him. He was smirking. I ignored it and went into the 'so called kitchen.' It only took me 10 minutes. All I made was a bunch of toast; boy did that get annoying buttering the bread, pancakes, and orange juice. I walked into the room and was surprised to see Hiei there.  
  
" Dude! At least you don't burn the toast like Botan always does!" Yusuke laughed taking a bite out of a piece of toast.  
  
Kuwabara nodded. " Way better then Botan's cooking!" I knew they were trying to get their thoughts of the fighting match tomorrow. I had no clue how serious it would seem to them. Koenma tells me nothing.   
  
Kurama noticed my discomfort, so did Hiei. " Well after this I say we get into some training. What do you think? " Kurama said trying to really change the subject.  
  
" Yeah, hey Hiei you going to train with us today? " Yusuke asked through a mouth full of toast. Ukera was already using to his impolite table manners.  
  
" Have nothing better to do. So might as well, that's if- you want me to, " Hiei asked. Generally staring in my direction. I don't know he seemed really troubled. I knew that look he always uses to have.  
  
" It's okay Hiei. I'd like nothing more then to have you train with us, " I said smiling. Hiei was shocked from me letting him. Though I think I'm the only one who noticed.  
  
Yusuke gave Kurama a weird look that just shrugged. " Great, It's nice to have us all train together, " Kurama said. Everyone- well almost everyone nodded in agreement. It took about 15 more minutes to eat.  
  
Since I'm the person assigned to give them training I had them run laps around the hotel outside! I know that it's lame, but hey, I'm training how I do!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ahhhh, yeah. Though it may take a little longer then 7 minutes for Hiei maybe 10 or so for Yusuke and Kurama... now Kuwabara, He may take all day. Maybe I shouldn't make him run all 100 laps.  
  
When Hiei was done he ran up by me. I knew the others had well 50 laps to run left. " Hey, " He said.  
  
" Hey." There was a long silence.  
  
" I read your letter last night, " He said. I glanced at him, trying to hide how nervous I was about it.  
  
" So- what did you think, I mean of us being friends? " I asked. He was about to answer before Botan and the others came out by us. Hiei gave a sad look saying that he really couldn't finish, none the less start, whatever his answer was. I have to say that it was the time I didn't want to see Botan.  
  
" Hello Ukera!! How are you?! " Botan said all happy like I knew it was fake happiness. This tournament business might be getting to everyone. " Hey Hiei!" Hiei just gave her a death glare. Botan knew not to go and piss him off past that line.  
  
" Hey Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru, " I smiled.  
  
" I see you have the boys working! Great job, let's hope we'll win tomorrow, " She said. I looked down to the ground. " I mean we WILL win tomorrow! I mean no way we can't!" It didn't cheer me up. I had a sick feeling to my stomach, if we lost... What would happen? There were so many questions I had to ask.   
  
I will feel stupid if I tell Yusuke and Kuwabara any of my fears. Kurama always looks to the bright side of things, that's not what I need. Hiei, he would tell the truth to comfort and me - if we wouldn't have broke up!! AHHHHH! This is driving me crazy!  
  
The others were done a little later. I shrugged of the other thoughts and fears I had. Now this was going to be some basic training. I picked up a bunch of rocks and handed them to Kurama. He gave me a questioning look. " Now this is a demonstration of our next task. Okay, Kurama chuck the rocks as hard and fast as you can at me!" I smiled.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't- I mean you're a girl... And my teammate! I just can't!! " He said.  
  
" You're such a scary cat, " I yelled. I grabbed the rocks and handed them to Hiei, who just smirked evilly. " Okay, then you can chuck the rocks at me!" Botan and the others gave a nervous look. " Don't worry! I've had lots of practice... Even if I get hit- WHO CARES? " I reassured them.  
  
This was the training Hiei started me out on. All my moves I know are what Hiei taught me. " Okay ready, " I smiled. Hiei started chucking the rocks... See the whole point was to dodge them. This was lame, but who cares?   
  
" Man! Where did she learn that from!" Yusuke said watching me dodge to the left then dodged to the right, do a back flip... " Or Hiei are you going easy on her... I always thought you have the hots for her!" Hiei wasn't even close to going easy on me here, but that comment was sure to spike up his temper. Out of nowhere a rock hit Yusuke in his leg. He crouched down in pain.  
  
I stopped, well it figures because the rocks that I handed him were gone. " Hiei what the hell was that for?!!! " Yusuke said through clenched teeth looking at his wound.  
  
" Baka, " Hiei said as he picked up a rock from the ground and chucked it at Yusuke again. This time it hit him in forehead.   
  
" Damn it Hiei what the Frick is your problem! " Yusuke yelled.  
  
Then Hiei said something I never would have thought he'd say, " make fun of me all you like, but don't involve Ukera in it!!!!" He yelled. Everyone was once again in silence. Hiei glared at them, he took a glance at me and disappeared.   
  
Kuwabara whistled, " didn't know shorty liked Ukera THAT much." I felt like killing that baka. I looked over by the nearest tree, as I thought Hiei was there.  
  
" Shut up and get back to training! I don't care what lame excuse you have, but I was assigned a job here and I want it finished! " I yelled.  
  
" ALL RIGHT! " The three guys said in unison.   
  
" That's nice to know... Now start practicing do what ever I don't care just get training!!! " I yelled. They all nodded. I sighed, my training really doesn't work and I thought that rock idea would work. I guess most of these guys are too stupid to see how it works.  
  
" Way to go Ukera!! You sure show them! " Botan and them cheered. I didn't care, after lunch I'm going to have them train on their own, this is such a pain!   
  
Hiei's pov  
  
I knew I was smiling, Ukera is the type of person that can be all nice ands polite then she can make people get to work. I sighed. Why did I have to open up my big mouth? Now the detective knows that I like her- maybe even still love her. Now, what am I saying? I do love her, I have to admit the flat out truth that hurts, and I want her back.  
  
I look at the other fools who are taking to Ukera and most of them have no clue what she's went through, how much... she's changed. I meet her as a scared 14 year old that has lost the most dearest thing to her, not as the; let's get the job done, all nice and happy, smart, pure hearted, talented... very beautiful 15 year old you see today.   
  
Life was never the same when I went evil again; I lost the dearest thing to me, Ukera. Then I saw the pain Ukera suffered the night I killed her family for game, I saw what was happening and enjoyed the pain and torture. The screams in agony and pain as I killed a child in front of it's mom or the mom in front of It's child.  
  
When I went back to that it almost made me sick. I didn't want to kill again after meeting Ukera. Then she glanced over at where I am. I don't know, but something in those eyes told me she wanted to talk to me.   
  
Maybe she's nervous about the letter she wrote. She smiled; she knew I was in this tree. " Hey, Ukera what are you looking at? " The detective's girl, Keiko I believe, asked.   
  
" Oh, nothing." she smiled. I smiled back. I will talk to her later today and when I do I'll tell her how I feel. I won't chicken out.... I will tell he the truth...  
  
Author pov  
  
It was past lunch and everyone went in there own directions to train, everyone liked that idea better. Ukera went up by the beach or shoreline of Hanging Neck Island, skipping rocks. She had nothing better to do. And so many things were on her mind.   
  
Then Hiei walked up, Ukera knew he was there. " Why are you sitting here by yourself? " Hiei asked.  
  
Ukera skipped another rock, it only skipped 5 times. " Because I feel like it, I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me," she said.  
  
Hiei picked up a rock; to amazement it must have skipped 50 times. " Show off, " Ukera mumbled. A few moments later. " So Hiei are we friends or what? "  
  
" Do I really need to answer that? " Ukera took it in a wrong way, she avoided eye contact. Then to her surprise Hiei went up and hugged her. Ukera was shocked then realizing what he was doing she tried to struggle out of the embrace. Then she gave up, just standing there in Hiei's arms. She knew how right it felt... It's like the two were back together again.  
  
" I love you Ukera. I'm sorry what happened, I just- wanted to let you live the way you wanted to. If I would have known what it lead to-" Hiei started. Ukera hugged him tightly.  
  
" I don't want you to be sorry. I should be for yelling at you, " Ukera started crying. " I love you too Hiei, please I don't want to break up this time." Hiei eyes got wide.  
  
" What do you mean this time? So it's that easy, we're together again? " Ukera nodded. Hiei has always token the hard ways of life... He never thought it would be that easy.  
  
There was just a long silence.   
  
It stared to get dark, Hiei and Ukera started training. Ukera has never had to train for that long of a time and Hiei made it so harsh. " If you want- to win this- you have to train! It's like walking into a battlefield unprepared! If - we don't win this- we'll be dead and there's no second chances! " Hiei said sword out. He was attacking the panicked faced Ukera. Hiei wasn't trying to be harsh- he's only doing this to show it won't be easy as the others make it seem.  
  
It was 3 hours later when the two were done training. Hiei looked at the exhausted Ukera. She really pushed herself to show Hiei she's not weak. Then let's go to the idiot- if you can guess it's Kuwabaka.  
  
Kuwabara finally got his trial sword to work. It was just pure amazement to him. Anxiously he went to go show Yusuke. First he checked to see if he was in the hotel room, he wasn't there. Then you can guess he felt Yusuke's energy.  
  
He ran up to Yusuke on the other side of the hotel. Were this strange aura was around him. ' Whoa, since when did he have that much power!' thought the stupid oaf. He slipped down the hill and fell on his face. The aura that was around Yusuke disappeared.   
  
" Oh, look it's the idiot, " Yusuke said, wiping dust off his clothes. Kuwabara ran up to him with a stupid grin.  
  
" Hey Urameshi! Check out my new super slicing and dicing mega awesome super sword! " Kuwabara exclaimed holding the part of the trial sword out. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Are you sure you even know how to use it? " Hiei said roughly appearing behind Yusuke.  
  
" When did you get here? " Kuwabara asked. Then he looked at Hiei's bloody arm. " Eh, ew what happened to your arm!? "  
  
Hiei looked down at his arm, which had blood on it. " It didn't listen when I gave it a specific command so I had to punish it, " He said matter of flatly.  
  
' Oh, boy he's weird, ' Kuwabara thought with his eyebrow twitching. " Okay, let's think of something else like where's Kurama..."  
  
" Kuwabara I've been standing behind you for quite some time now, " Kurama said. Kuwabara turned around and he was there, his eyebrow twitched again. " A bit nervous are we?"  
  
Yusuke nodded. " Oh, now all we need is Ukera..." Yusuke said not knowing she was standing right next to Hiei.  
  
" I'm right here Yusuke, " Ukera said stepping out of the shadows. Yusuke couldn't help but notice that Ukera and Hiei were GETTING ALONG! It was hard not to notice, I mean the two were practically holding hands.  
  
" So what are we going to do for the tournament tomorrow? " Kuwabara asked, stuffing the trial sword back into his pocket. There was a very long silence. Ukera felt very uncomfortable on the topic. Hiei was holding back the temptation of putting a comforting arm around her.  
  
" We'll most likely face it and hope for the best though speaking of the tournament, we better get back to the hotel. We need our rest if we'll be fit for fighting." Kurama said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
As the five started walking up to the hotel, they all noticed how calm it was... There was no fighting at all. It was usually Kuwabara and Hiei if not that Ukera and Hiei. Botan greeted them as they walked through the door.   
  
" Oh, Cheer up!!! Play a game of cards! " She said cheerfully. Hiei looked at Ukera, there was no way in hell he'd want to play a game of cards. Hiei then left to his room. Ukera didn't feel that bad about it, the two knew they had to play a game at this. They can't let the others think that the two are still not agreeing with each other's differences.  
  
Ukera started to play cards with the others. About an hour later she didn't feel so great. " Hey, um I think I'll go to my room. I'm not feeling so great, " Ukera said.   
  
" You're most likey nervous, Yes get some sleep it will make you feel a lot better, " Yusuke said. Ukera nodded and bowed. She walked to her room thinking of taking a relaxing bath.   
  
Ukera picked out some extra clothes to change into afterwards. A pair of shorts and a tank top. She started her bath water. " Ukera your just nervous, you've trained for this! Don't let it get to you, " she kept saying to herself. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking... " Maybe I wasn't meant to be in these fights..."  
  
Now Ukera is having mixed feelings of the tournament... Let's see how our ever so loved Hiei is doing!  
  
Hiei is just sitting on his windowsill polishing his katana... like always right? He wasn't nervous like Ukera but he had a bad feeling about tomorrow. He just couldn't put a finger on it.   
  
Though he was getting twitchy as in staying in one spot so he walked out of his room. He could still hear the idiots' playing cards... ' How dull, ' Hiei thought. ' They could have been planning out plans for tomorrow or getting some decent sleep for the matches tomorrow.'  
  
Hiei went and knocked on Ukera's door. He sighed and knocked again. " Hold on!" Then she answered the door smiling seeing that it's Hiei. " Hi Hiei, " She sighed. Hiei gave her an awkward look. She looked like a nervous wreck!  
  
" Are you okay, Ukera? " she just nodded. " Can I come in or are we going to talk in the hallway?"   
  
Ukera was looking at the floor with a blank look on her face. It's like she didn't even hear his question. The tournament was bothering her that much. Hiei started to wave a hand in front of her face. She like completely zoned out.   
  
" Ukera! Hey what's up? "Yusuke asked. Walking up by me.   
  
She shook her head. " Oh! Sorry must have zoned out! Hey Yusuke," Ukera said smiling. Yusuke looked form Hiei who was looking to the ground with the I- hate- being- here look. To Ukera who was looking at Hiei with a questioning look.  
  
" Hey I have a question I've been dieing to ask you two, but it would be smart if we talk about it in Ukera's room... " Yusuke said. Ukera nodded letting the two in her room. Yusuke looked at the two standing by each other. He rasied an eyebrow.  
  
" Okay what secret are you keeping? Are you guys going out, if so how long and why were you two fighting before? " Ukera looked at Hiei who just looked at her like it's her decision to choose what to tell Yusuke.  
  
Ukera sighed hoping she was going to do the right thing. " We are going out... Before this tournament we broke up we were going out two years before that, " She sighed again. " We got back together today. Happy now? "  
  
Yusuke was shocked. " Then why didn't Botan say anything to us or Koenma? "  
  
" I don't know- I just don't know. Please don't tell the others I want this to be a little private...Okay Yusuke? "  
  
" Yeah sure I won't let anything out. You two look perfect together even though your personalities clash, " He smiled. Ukera had a forced smile. Hiei didn't want any of that info out if the detective knew it as saying the whole world did for the way he goes and tells everything he hears out.  
  
Yusuke said his goodnight and went off to bed which left Ukera and Hiei who were completely silent. "I really didn't want anyone to know espeacilly that no one." Hiei said, almost at a growl.  
  
" I'm sorry Hiei, " Ukera said softly. " I don't know I think we can trust him. I-"  
  
" He'll just go and tell everyone else no matter what stupid promise he made!"  
  
Here we go again. The two started a big fight yelling at each other. Yusuke and the others got woken up from the fighting. The gang all got up and were staring at the two, who were well aware of them being there.   
  
" YOU'RE A BIG JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE FIGHTING JUST BECAUSE I TOLD YUSUKE!!! NOW THE WHOLE DAMN GANG KNOWS!! HAPPY NOW AND IT'S ALL MY GOD DAMN FAULT!!!" Ukera screamed pointing toward Yusuke, tears coming down her face. Not just tears, tears of sorrow.  
  
" I NEVER SAID IT WAS YOUR FAULT!!!!!! YOU KEEP BLAMING YOURSELF IT ISN'T YOU IT'S ME MAYBE I WAS NEVER MEANT TO LOVE NO ONE I DON'T DESERVE IT! ALL THE SORROW AND ANGER I HAVE IS NOT TOWARD YOU IT'S TOWARD ME!! I FELT SO DAMN STUPID I OPENED UP TO YOU! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!"  
  
" WHAT IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND? HIEI I LOVE YOU AND THAT WILL NEVER CHANGE! NOW YOU GO AND MAKE A BIG SHOW IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! " She looked toward the ground the gang was all wide eyed. This wasn't a good thing to have before the tournament. The next sentence made Hiei feel awful. " All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, not me you. I thought that when I first saw that look in your eyes. I knew all you wanted was someone to love you and treat you with the respect you wanted. I wanted to give that to you Hiei because you spared my life... " Ukera whispered.  
  
The gang's gaze went from the crying Ukera to the guilty faced Hiei. Yusuke dared to do something that might get himself killed by Hiei. He walked up and put a hand on Ukera's shoulder. " It's okay Ukera calm down. Everything will be all right, " He said. Ukera buried her face in his chest and started crying.  
  
Hiei felt jealousy come to him as he watched Ukera cry one his chest. Kuwabara saw the angry look in Hiei's face so did Kurama. Hiei walked ever so slowly toward them. Kuwabara saw what was coming. He was about to try to stop it.  
  
Kurama shook his head. " Let what happen Kuwabara you don't want to be involved, " Kurama, whispered. Right when Yusuke looked in Hiei eyes is when Hiei punched him right in the jaw. Yusuke didn't flinch or anything. He knew it would happen. Ukera stood up and looked over at Yusuke with a concerned look.  
  
She glared at Hiei. " Are you okay Yusuke? "   
  
" Just fine, " he said while standing up, rubbing the spot on his jaw were Hiei just punched him.   
  
" Urameshi it's already bruising, " Kuwabara said.  
  
Kurama knew that the gang should let the two talk over what just happened. " Yusuke let us get some ice on that bruise, shall we? And Kuwabara you should come with." The two of them nodded leaving Ukera and Hiei by themselves. Ukera walked over by her duffle bag and threw the rest of her stuff in it.   
  
" I'm leaving and I never want to see your face again! " Ukera yelled slipping on her shoes. Hiei grabbed her shoulder about to say something. Ukera slapped him across his face... Time seemed to stop then Ukera ran out of the hotel room...  
  
Ukera15 Yep I'll end the extremely long chapter there! Any ideas I'll take them! My other story Truth or Dare Hiei was just tooken off for MST chat, but if you liked it I will be reposting that! All of you have an awesome summer break! 


	6. Let the fights begin!

Tears of Sorrow  
  
Chapter 6 the fights are about to begin!!!  
  
Yusuke and the others woke up around nine or so still a little tired of last nights ordeal. " Urameshi, where do you think Ukera stayed last night? " Kuwabara asked with a yawn. Apparently Hiei was not in the room.  
  
" I don't know, " Yusuke sighed, " but she better be here for this match or else we're all screwed... and we some how need to cheer Hiei up. What ever happened last night got him really pissed. And my jaw still hurts. " Yusuke started rubbing the spot on his jaw where Hiei hit him.   
  
" You're saying the impossible! Shrimp happy! Yeah right. " Kuwabara said.  
  
" Well Kuwabara, You didn't see him smiling when he was with Ukera yesterday. He really loves Ukera. I don't know how they met, but they seem perfect for each other, " Kurama sighed. This conversation still didn't hide the emotion they felt toward this match. Nothing could.  
  
Right then Hiei walked into the room. " Do any of you know where Ukera stayed last night? " he asked. They all shook their heads. " I feel awful. I was so stupid!" Hiei yelled while banging his head on a near by wall.   
  
" Okay pounding your head to death won't work either way we have to pay attention to our fights in just a few hours. This will be hard and we can't take them lightly. If we had some plan of strategy... Like Ukera you can... I mean she's gone- I... "  
  
" Kurama-" Hiei growled.  
  
" Sorry I just... forget I said that, " Kurama said apologetically.   
  
Yusuke looked at the clock. " Time to go. Koenma told us 9:30 to be there, " Yusuke sighed, " let's go. " The four walked out of the hotel room walking in a row from the left it went Kuwabara then Kurama, Yusuke and last Hiei. " IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!"   
  
Hiei nodded in agreement, Kurama gave a grim smile. " Oh yeah! " yelled Kuwabara. Ukera was up in the tree right next to them. She didn't say anything but just stared at Hiei with a pained look.   
  
Before the four walked out of sight Hiei caught eye contact with Ukera for about 10 seconds then Hiei looked away. Ukera wasn't going to be next to Hiei after last night so she decided to leave at a certain time.  
  
Jumping out of the tree ungracefully she headed for the stadium. Nothing hurt though as much as Hiei's words still going through her head she could barley concentrate at all... Let's hope her fight wouldn't be an instant out for their team Ukera couldn't control any of her powers when her emotions are in the way...  
  
- at stadium's entrance-  
  
Botan, Shizuru, Keiko and Yukina are waiting outside. Unfortunately ticket less. " Come on man! I've been here for two days now! " Some demon said to the bouncer.  
  
" Have a heart I've been here since yesterday! " Another demon complained.  
  
" Dude we won't tell if you don't! "  
  
" The rules are the rules... No ticket no entry! " The big green ugly guard demon yelled.   
  
Botan looked down to the ground. " Sorry girls. I was so preoccupied this morning I forgot to ask Koenma about tickets, " Botan said putting her two index fingers together.   
  
" It's okay Botan we'll find a way, " Yukina said.  
  
Shizuru cracked her knuckles. " Well let's get to the drastic measures again!"  
  
" You're not going to charge the bouncer again are you? " Keiko asked.  
  
Then out of the blue, a green lizard like demon wearing a sleazy suit with a red hat his unwashed greasy gray hair almost down to his shoulders and his tail sticking out. He spotted the girls. " This day keeps getting better. " He said to himself walking up to Botan and them. " Hello ladies."  
  
" Hey you're that scalper that tried to con lord Koenma it to buying those great tickets! " Botan announced knowing who he was from before when first coming to hanging Neck Island. Remembering the encounter as if it just happen a second ago.  
  
" Yes but I then should be selling these else were, " He said while flashing a handful of tickets that were in his right hand.   
  
" Those are tickets for this match aren't they? " Yukina asked softly.   
  
" Yes dear and I say I'm selling these for about 500 dollars a piece." (I know in the actual thing he says something different just note I changed this around a little.)   
  
Ukera then walked up behind the demon and snatched the tickets. " Oh my god! Botan I found your tickets! I'm such and idiot guys I had them in my hands the whole time! " Ukera winked. Shizuru smiled catching on to Ukera's idea.  
  
Shizuru grabbed the tickets Ukera handed to her. " You're right Ukera! These do look like ours. We're idiots for trusting you to hold to them right?" Shizuru said to wink looking over at Keiko.  
  
Keiko nodded as Shizuru put the tickets behind her back waving them there. " Yes our tickets our tickets defiantly... You were right Shizuru we shouldn't have trust Ukera at all! " Botan said grabbing something Ukera quickly handed to her.   
  
' Now all we need is to stall him for about 10 more seconds!' Ukera thought teeth gritted together.  
  
" Now ladies this isn't funny! Give me back my tickets, OKAY? " The demon demanded.  
  
" They can't be yours they have our names on them! " Shizuru declared. Holding up her ticket... It was true there was her name right across the middle.  
  
" See? " Keiko said holding up hers horizontally. Yukina did the same but smiling softly.   
  
" Told you so, " Botan said with her cat face on. Her ticket was vertically in her mouth her right hand baring a maker and the left hand baring the cap to the maker. Ukera smiled at the confused Demon.  
  
The five started off toward the gate. " Sorry that we had did that to you, " Yukina said bowing slightly.  
  
" It should prove to you not to trick people out of their money, " Botan said.  
  
The lizard demon sighed while watching the five girls leave out of sight. " I can't resist one beautiful women alone none the less five crafty ones. "  
  
" But they don't have any problems resisting you! " I demon joked and got them all outside to laugh.  
  
" SHUT UP!!   
  
- Entrance into the bottom stadium... You know where Yusuke and them are right before the match begins and those door thingy things open up to the ring of the stadium...-  
  
Koenma, since owner of team Urameshi has front row seats to the match, is their with the others It said in the final match team captain is allowed but some what required to stand by his team in the finals.   
  
All five guys wear all wearing masks of seriousness. Koenma was looking at the entrance to where they were standing patiently...  
  
" Where's Ukera? I told her to follow you guys out when you leave. Then I also want to know what the bruise on your jaw is from Yusuke. " Koenma said sternly his teenage form making him sound more commanding.  
  
Yusuke put a hand to his jaw. " Hiei hit me and after what happened last night there is no way that girl is coming back... I really mean it to. I'm sure Ukera isn't not even with us with the living anymore from how heart broken and pissed of she looked while leaving the hotel room last nig- " Hiei grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.  
  
" What the hell is that suppose to mean!? I saw her so don't go saying she committed suicide or something! " Hiei growled mad that Yusuke would suggest something like that at all. Koenma gave a long sigh of stress.  
  
" Hiei I assigned her hoping she'd be at this match. What ever you did to her is affecting this whole team and ME! " Koenma said. The four guys looked at him. Why would her being hurt by Hiei's taunting affect him? " Well you see she's also one of my - hot-- NO I MEAN small cough Important fairy girls... He he. "  
  
" I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU TO DEATH!!!" Hiei growled he was about to lunge at the toddler teen with all his rage by saying something about Ukera. Kurama stopped him by grabbing the back of Hiei's shirt. " LET GO STUPID DAMN FOX!!! I know the spoiled little runt has something going for Ukera! I'm going to kill him! Let me at him!! " Hiei growled trying to still lunge at Koenma who backed up so he was closer between Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
" Calm down Hiei It's not going to solve anything, " Kurama said softly. Hiei stopped fighting back then Kurama released his shirt. Hiei felt broken inside. He still liked Ukera... liked, what was he saying!? He still loved her! And this midget nerd was trying to get her for himself... Yes readers Koenma has something going for Ukera...  
  
" Oh and lord Koenma. May I please ask what is that thing on your back? " Kurama asked politely curiosity and the needed ness of changing the subject in mind.  
  
Koenma smiled lopsided of the fact the pacifier he never seems to grow out of is still in his mouth. He flashed up his red scarf thing and got in a dramatic pose. " It's the Koenma- tron 5000 jet pack!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyebrow twitched so did Yusuke's. Hiei stared at the childish ruler with a What- the- hell- did - you- just- mean look. Kurama just started though not like Hiei's but with a disbelieved look. He had to ask.  
  
Koto's voice was heard. " Let the match and bloodshed begin!!! "   
  
Juri's voice was heard even between all the audience cheering like hell was coming." Let's start on my left we have Team Urameshi!! " The big huge door thing was opened up. Yusuke and the others walked up to the stadium's ring.   
  
The audience's cheering changed to booing and pop cans and other assorted junk being thrown at them. Kuwabara growled, it was getting on their shoulders all the chanting and other crap.  
  
Juri cleaned her throat signaling the audience to become silent. The whole stadium was quiet not a word was said with all the tension in the air " Ahem- Now for everyone's favorite TEAM TOGURO!!!!" The doors over by their team area opened up. Everything was quieter then before... Team Tougro wasn't in sight, but before Koenma could say a word they appeared at first just a shadow but the then it was positive they were in this match. The team walked up to the ring as well.   
  
Juri looked at the ready teams. Though some in the audience didn't look it! " Hey they're supposed to have five fighters each! "  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
Juri held a rulebook in front of her. Her tail holding up the heavy textbook like book. Koto impatiently looked on. " According to the rule book you must have five fighters or else your team is disqualified! And since nether have used a substitute this rule is accounted for!" Juri said sternly.  
  
" If anyone was wondering I do have the entire rule booked memorized! " Koto said pointlessly.  
  
Sakyo smiled, " Our back up member is always ready when needed. Out of nowhere a mysterious looking guy wearing a black cape like thing a hood covering his head. You can't make out his face at all he was about... Dude he's as short as Hiei!!!! Though Hiei had a weird feeling about this guy.  
  
" Yes! Now Team Urameshi presents your fighter or is disqualified! " Juri said. Yusuke just stared at her.  
  
" Koenma! Now what are we going to do!? It's your entire fault shorty that Ukera isn't here! " Kuwabara yelled at Hiei. The crowd was going wild.  
  
Koenma just stared at the ground fists clenched teeth gritted. Kurama had a grim frown on. What the hell are they going to do? Hiei kept his eyes on the opposite teams new fighter... He knew the guy but couldn't put a thought on where he meets him or what the hell the accident was.  
  
" Since Team Urameshi has failed miserably by producing a fifth fighter the winner of the finals is team Tougro-" Juri started.  
  
" HOLD ON!! " Ukera jumped from the audience running up to the ring breathing hard. Everyone was staring at her.  
  
" Hey you go girl made it right on time! What took you so long? " Yusuke asked high-fiving her.   
  
" It seems, Koenma you forgot to give Botan and the others their tickets! So I helped them find some! " Ukera said as if it was a fact of life she was smiling until her gaze went to Hiei she immediately looked the other way.  
  
" She can't fight! A substitute can't be brought in unless an original fighter was dead! " Juri said clearly.   
  
" About that-, " Yusuke muttered. Ukera looked the other way knowing full well that Genkai was a great person. Kuwabara looked confused. Kurama had his calm face still on and Hiei still eyeing the other team's substitute.  
  
" It doesn't matter, " Sayko said. " People came here to see a fight and that's what well get. "  
  
" Okay- now team captains must shake hands before the fight! " I made this part up too. Koenma glared at Sayko he had a calm overly confident look to his face.   
  
Both walked up to the middle of the ring Juri on the right side of then. Koenma and Sakyo shook hands. Koenma was trying to squeeze Sakyo's hand to death. About ten seconds later the two quickly turned back to their teams now on the outside of the ring.   
  
" LET"S GET THIS STARTED!!!"  
  
Ukera15- Yeah lame I know but hey I try my best and that's what counts to me! Please review and if you have other stuff wanted to be added email me or give me the idea... My email is I really could use some ideas... Do accept flames! 


	7. AUTHOR NOTE!

Tears of sorrow  
  
AUTHOR NOTE- I know I'm being a total idiot and haven't updated since only god knows how long! I have been working on my other fics which in fact are on my other pen name--- Hiei's Gothic angel... Don't ask why I had made the new pen name I just did and Have 7 stpories at the moment on that account... I only have 2 on this one as you can see is Ukera15! Sorry I'm a lil weird But I might discountiue this fic for various reasons... I just ran out of ideas... and I'm just don't know why else...  
  
If you ahve any ideas to help keep this fic going then I'd be happy! Email me at Or or just insant message me on AIM at Ukera15 If you send an email please write in subject something that has the words or something in it or I'll end up deleting it!  
  
Well yes just writing this to inform u people of it! And hell thanks to all of you that reviewed....  
  
Sincerly, Hiei's Gothic angle/ Ukera15 


	8. Is it a win or loss?

Tears Of Sorrow  
  
Author- ...........Ukera15 and Hiei's Gothic Angel... I am Hiei's Gothic Angel so it's not like it's another author...  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- Nope Hiei's Gothic Angel and Ukera own nothing but a few paper clips and a treasured note book full of yyh plot bunnies -muwahhaahhahahahahahahahhahaha- So I own nothing... lines plot characters... nothing... But Ukera is my character and Animefreak-201  
  
Author note- the top ten reasons why I haven't updated since only hell knows how long...the 10th reason- been as busy as hell. 9th reason- I am out of ideas. 8th reason- I practically gave up on this account- I post all my fics on my Hiei's Gothic Angel account. 7th reason- hasn't heard of a little thing called writers block? Yeah... 6th reason- I forgot this fic even existed until I got this weird review from it the other day... and I'm like is this even my fic? Oh I remember now! 5th reason- School has recently started even though I had all damn summer break I'm a lazy assed person when it comes to my typing job. 4th reason- my writing sucks and it's like it's from hell! 3rd reason- I lost the floppy disk with this fic on it for a while. 2nd reason- I've been getting interested with yaoi fics and I like writing them better then oc characters paring up with the others. The last and first reason I HAD TO FREAKIN WAIT TILL THE DAMN EPISODES WERE ON TO SEE WHAT HAPPENED THROUGH THE YOKO, KUWABARA AND YUSUKE'S FIGHTS! I ONLY OWNED THE DVD OF THE HIEI FIGHTS AND THEY NEVER AIRED IT ON TV TILL ONLY HELL KNOWS HOW FREAKIN LONG! AND AM I STILL TYPING IN CAPLOCKS ON? YES I AM. HMMMMM...better now? I guess so! Well here's the update!  
  
Warning- there is a few then more needed cuss words in this chapter just to give fair warning!  
  
Chapter 7- Ukera's match... a victory or loss?  
  
" AND LET THE MATCH BEGIN! FIGHTERS PLEASE ENTER THE RING! " The audience went crazy. Yusuke looked to Koenma.  
  
" Who's up for the first fight? " Yusuke asked. Then he turned to look toward the ring seeing the strange mysterious cloaked dude on the team walk up to the ring. Hiei rasied an eyebrow.  
  
" I'll take this fight, " Ukera said, quite nervous. There was a lot on her mind that she failed to notice as Hiei had that team Tougro's fifth fighter looked familiar. Hiei glared at her, though tried to hide the actual worried emotion he was feeling. What power did she possess? She could move quick and could block and punch, kick and various other powers but what had she have possession to have Koenma hire her to be there substitute fighter of all people?  
  
" Hey you sure you're up for this fight? Or is there someone else on his or her team you rather take on? This is a complete risk. We don't know of this fighter's powers or what they can or cannot do. Where as we have seen the others on the team in action and have some sort of knowing their strategy. Though he does not know what your fighting style is either... It's a complete win or loss situation so are you sure that you could win a fight where both you and him are in disadvantage and the outcome is completely unknown? " Kurama said in the most serious voice they have ever heard from the fox's mouth.  
  
Hiei looked to Ukera who just nodded in agreement. "I will fight this no matter the odds. If I loss you can hate me all you want after this tournament, " Ukera walked toward the ring.  
  
" Then it has been decided the first match will be between both subtisite fighters! Let the first match begin! " Juri said in utter excitement.  
  
The cloaked figure didn't move. Ukera went into a defense position. ' Why is he just standing there? He has to move at some point, ' Ukera thought. The next minute she looked up, the cloaked fighter was not in site.  
  
She felt a sharp pain at the center of her back as her body fell to the ground, face first. Ukera struggled to get up when she stood on her feet the cloaked figure had appeared right in front of her.  
  
Yusuke was astonished at the speed of the other team's fighter. Koenma started sucking on his pacifier harder... Kuwabara again was yelling at Ukera how to fight it out 'right'.  
  
Ukera jumped back- as long as she kept some distance. Time seemed to stop. Everything was so still and silent. A cold wind swept by. Then the metallic sound of a sword being drawn by its sheath was heard. Ukera backed up a few more steps slight fear in her eyes. She never has liked fighting against anyone with that sort of weapon.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. 'Ukera get the hell out of there!' Hiei thought even though it did no good. Ukera was and of seriously lacking of a weapon. It only took one blink and the sword was to Ukera's neck.  
  
" It seems that Team Urameshi fighter is trapped in a tight situation. How will she solve it knows when now the sword is to her neck? Wasn't the smartest decision to make of sending out this fighter! " Koto yelled.  
  
'I hate your voice!' Ukera thought teeth clenched anger surging through her mind. Koto was annoying indeed the pressure was on!  
  
" A little scared their Ukera? That I hold your life in my hands and unprepared as usual. You don't even have something to counter back or protect yourself with. " There was a dark chuckle gave out from the fighter.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened in realization he knew whom the guy was. It was so clear the cold voice the words, the way he moves and fights- it's all Haru! (Author note- no he looks nothing like Haru Glory from rave master ) Hiei wanted to yell to Ukera do anything to get her to forfeit the match as long as she didn't have to face him.  
  
Ukera had shuddered at the way Haru spoke. He still had his katana to Ukera's neck, but put a finger to her chin lifting her face to look into his eyes which before were hidden from underneath the cloak now so clear to her. Ukera flinched seeing a deep blood red color mixed with a tint of deep dark blue, which made Ukera realize now who he was, she flinched.  
  
" Ukera... I promised before I'd never harm you. " Haru spoke in a calm voice sending a huge shudder down Ukera's back. The stadium remained silent and confused.  
  
"... What the hell is going on? " Yusuke asked. No one was able to answer him. Yusuke didn't like the feeling of this he shifted his gaze over by the Tougro team, which in fact had been quite, puzzled they.  
  
" Look at yourself, you've grown into such a beautiful women. As I said I won't harm you unless need be... " Haru spoke.  
  
' What the hell is he up to? ' Ukera thought scared and yet surprised. Haru was Ukera's childhood friend who in fact was her old, old lover. (Yes most saw that coming and most thought it was stupid...) He and Ukera broke up after a little argument over Hiei...  
  
--- Flash Back---  
  
(Counting after the flash back where Ukera saved Hiei from that one battle a few chapters ------------ back -)  
  
Ukera had finally finished bandaging up Hiei wounds, which a few minutes ago bleeding like there was no tomorrow. Haru then walked into the room glaring at Hiei, the forbidden child that had killed Ukera's family. How he want to just go up and carve out those blood red eyes and stab a sword threw his heart.  
  
" Why are you treating his wounds? Most important of all why did you even save him? " Haru spoke harshly directing it toward Hiei who inwardly flinched.  
  
Ukera stood up in an ungraceful way tripping over her own feet still a klutz as she is in the future. Her eyes stared intently at her 'lover'. " Haru, I forgave him for what he has done and he was very hurt. He would have died if I hadn't dragged him here." Ukera spoke softly.  
  
Hiei stared at her the way she acted around that one guy like if she made one wrong move she'd be yelled at and the way she seemed to be scared a fight would be started. This was proof that the two were together... Ukera and whatever his name was.  
  
" He'll kill you! He just can't be trusted, Ukera! " Haru's voice was shook between anger and pure intention to get it through her head that she had just saved a murder's life and brought 'it' back to their home. A tensed silence hung around them Ukera's eyes still looking at Haru intently.  
  
Ukera then looked at Hiei whose eyes had a blank unreadable expression on his face. " Hey Hiei we can trust you right? " She asked in the weirdest ways in a situation like that.  
  
Hiei didn't know how to answer, but all he knew he owned her his own life for saving him. Hiei nodded not wanting to speak incase his voice made it sound as if he would turn his back on her and kill them.  
  
She then smiled brightly toward Haru, " See we can trust him..." Hiei stared at her blankly not believing hearing what she just asked. Haru was dumbfounded but soon gained his composure.  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you!? He can't be trusted!" Haru yelled.  
  
Ukera was sick of all the yelling. " Leave. If you're going to sit here and yell at my decision, leave. I make my choice to help him and you seem to not agree and if you are just going to keep yelling at me then I say we just weren't meant to be together. " Ukera said.  
  
Haru fell silent he slowly walked up to Ukera and put a hand on her cheek Ukera flinched thinking he was going to hit her. " If that's what you want I'll leave... I will never hur4t you Ukera remember that. I guess this is good-bye... " Haru took his hand away from Ukera's face. Then he turned an ice-cold look toward Hiei before just flat out leaving.  
  
Ukera fell to her knees upset more then anything right then, she felt tears come down from her eyes. Hiei sat there expressionless again. He had just caused that, his entire fault. Hiei looked at Ukera again bringing more guilt.  
  
Then she stood up and turned toward Hiei here greenish colored eyes still glazed over with tears. " I'm sorry you just had to witnessed that. He has always- been a pain to me, " The last few words were softer then the rest.  
  
Hiei looked the other way just so he didn't have to look at Ukera. " You did nothing to say an apology to I do and I- " Hiei was cut off as he felt Ukera's arms around him she was crying into his chest. Hiei tensed no one has ever done something like this to the forbidden child that could kill hundreds of demons and humans with no care in the world. But yet this ningen is hugging him, he did the best thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her but hesitantly.  
  
Haru stood about 7 feet away watching this. Through a window. He was disgusted. " I guess I will never compare to him. He has given Ukera something I haven't true love and care. Take care of her Hiei... " He spoke softly feeling tears coming to his eyes turning the other way and leaving.  
  
--End of the really retarded flashback--  
  
" It has seemed that-uh- there is nothing in the rule book against this, I guess... " Koto said confused and lost on words.  
  
Hiei's fist tightened black smoke was appearing from the bandaged arm. Yusuke looked toward Hiei a slight shocked expression. " Whoa, uh- Hiei, why is your arm- "  
  
" Shut up detective, " Hiei growled his expression showing pure anger.  
  
" I came here for a fight and end up with this! We should have been wiser on choosing our fighter, " Sakyo said annoyed.  
  
" Don't worry let the fool have his fun, he was here just to fill up space and this is quite interesting if you look over at the short one on team Urameshi. It seems to me that their team is overly protected of its' members, " Karasu spoke. (Annoying bat looking vampire person! sorry but that dude gives my the creeps -shudder-)  
  
Haru then moved his hand to the back of Ukera's head as if was about to kiss her, wait he was going to! Ukera was still she couldn't do anything about it her body felt- frozen.  
  
Hiei started to growl. Koenma looked pissed -rolls eyes- I wonder why? " Ah- dude that freak just kissed Ukera, " Kuwabara said in disgust now looking at Hiei who in fact was holding back pain and anger. Ukera could have easily pushed Haru away, but she didn't.  
  
" DAMN YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK! " Hiei yelled. Everyone audience and all stared at him, Haru had amusement written in his eyes.  
  
" Freak am I? Well Hiei I wouldn't be saying that, look at you for a moment. Then say the word freak you find it harder to say. " Haru spoke to Hiei with such amusement, after he found himself kicked to the ground.  
  
" T'hell- " He looked up to see Ukera glaring at him with hatred.  
  
Koto smirked then yelled; " Now we have at least some of this fighting going! And not just between people outside of the ring! "  
  
Ukera didn't even give Haru time to get up before she kicked him half way across the ring with such force you could here bones cracking. Haru slowly stood up before Ukera could kick him again. He held on to his right side of his ribs that hurt more then hell.  
  
" BITCH! " He yelled.  
  
" Nice to know how you truly feel! " Ukera said in such a cold voice the gang had to double glance to make sure that it was really Ukera there. " You'll never hurt me? That was all a lie- this is a fight not a reunite old love scene! And get it into your head that I'm here to kick your ass so they can win and go home! " Ukera pointed toward her team members.  
  
Haru spit out some blood then smirked. " So that was it, you want to fight for their win? Well, then I'm afraid you'll be the one to loose, weaker in power and with no weapon- "  
  
Ukera cut him off, " Do you have any idea how annoying your voice is?! The hell I don't care if you were a million times more powerful then I! I'll still fight you! "  
  
Yusuke blinked at the reikai energy Ukera was admitting off her anger. 'This actually is a fight after all... ' Kurama thought clenching his teeth.  
  
Haru then just let out a laugh an evil cold laugh to be more precise. Then he put his hands to the hood on his cloak that was still not removed. Taking the hood down revealed pure black short spiked hair and a pale face, cold harsh eyes blood red mixed with dark blue. Then he took off the rest of the cloak (oh and if you were wondering this cloak is not like Hiei's at all! Maybe should have mentioned that eailyer -). He was really skinny a lot more skinny then everyone all thought his frame a bit not by much though a bit bigger then Hiei's. He was wearing a black T-shirt one of the sleeves slightly torn and he was wearing... jeans? The jeans were dark blue in color clearly showing they were faded a lot more then it's normal color, also torn at the knees of the pants not to mention overly baggy.  
  
" What weird clothing to fight in, " Kurama spoke.  
  
" Why would it be weird? " Yusuke questioned.  
  
" How many fighters do you see wearing jeans or overly big clothes when they could slow a person down greatly or have disadvantages? It's either he has a plan, no strategy when dressing, completely stupid or knows he can win the match easily and that is why he dressed knowing there would be no chance of loosing. " Kurama spoke as if thinking really hard to figure out this fighter's strategy.  
  
Ukera glared at him. " Why the face Ukera? Have I become much more hot to you, you can't help but stare?" Ukera gave a look of utter hatred.  
  
She blinked for one second and he was gone...' Not again! ' Ukera thought keeping guard and looking to where he diapered to. " OH and here we go again! It seems the fighter for Team Tougro has diapered once again leaving team Urameshi fighter to stay in defense! We're finally getting somewhere in this fight people! " Koto yelled her ears moving just like her big mouth.  
  
" Better watch who you're fighting against Ukera... you never know when some can attack from behind you! " Ukera turned around a bit too late.  
  
" HELL NO! " Yusuke yelled.  
  
Koenma 's pacifier almost fell right from his mouth. " My god-"  
  
" F--- !!!! " Hiei yelled. (Yeah sorry I get complaints and flames every time I write the whole 'swear word' out so yeah...)  
  
Juri moved to the other side of the ring from where she was silently standing. Ukera was more then clearly out of the ring and knocked out cold. Haru stood clearly in a smart assed way to everyone like... ' I can beat her with my hands tied behind my back'.  
  
Juri nodded to herself then smiled," I'll start the ten count! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7..."  
  
" Hey come on Ukera get up! " Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Hiei couldn't take this. " YOU THINK I TRAINED YOU FOR NOTHING? GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET IN THE RING!!! " Ukera then stood up with difficulty glaring over at Hiei.  
  
" 8-9- AND- " Ukera then jumped into the ring facing Haru with the death glare of all death glares... yes worse then THAT death glare.  
  
Haru smirked then it turned into a pure innocent smile. " That's why I always liked you... the way you can take any difficult task and still keep going even though you have no chance in succeeding. "  
  
Ukera let out a sneer, " Just fight me I'm through with your talking! "  
  
" Ready to die so soon? Well fine then I won't hesitate!"  
He drew his katana again and charged at Ukera who didn't move in time and the sword went right threw her stomach. Haru pulled out the sword licking off the blood.  
  
" THE CREEP!!!! " Yusuke yelled about to jump into the ring Kurama grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back. " WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING LET ME IN THERE! SHE NEEDS HELP!!!!"  
  
" You walk in there and we're disqualified, " Kurama said his voice as forced calm as he could make it.  
  
Ukera held the wound and then coughed out blood Haru laughing manically as she was. " My sword's metal has an unnatural effect on ningen flesh. What you call poison I believe you only have so long to live. Till then I hope you suffer every little bit in hell! "  
  
" You- yo-u aren't the-same... Something has to be possessing you! y-ou're not- Haru! " Ukera yelled.  
  
" Hate to bring this to you baby I am the same, but it doesn't matter you are as good as dead!" Haru kicked her in the part of her stomach he stabbed a sent her out of the ring.  
  
" MY GOD PEOPLE THIS HAS BEEN SOME FIGHT! JURI START THE TEN COUNT! " Koto yelled.  
  
" 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-and..... 10!!!!!!! TEAM TUGRO GET'S THE POINT! " The board above the audience or crowd marked a 'o' by Haru's picture and an 'X' by Ukera's....  
  
Hiei was the first to get to Ukera and saw a pool of blood surrounding her. " This wasn't how it was suppose to be- it wasn't suppose to happen like this! Ukera why did you have to take this fight! " Hiei yelled a bunch of colorful curses were let out..  
  
" She'll die if you don't do something quick! Isn't that fox guy of yours a healer or something please! " Haru yelled running out of the ring toward Ukera. His eyes didn't look the same they look dark blue and the red to them were gone.  
  
Hiei grabbed him by the shirt collar a punched him to the ground. " YOU JUST STABBED HER AND NOW YOU WANT TO HELP HER!? " Hiei yelled shaking Haru violently.  
  
" It wasn't me! I was being possessed it wasn't me I never would hurt Ukera or agree to fight against you team honestly! " His voice was not the same either. Hiei stopped and looked at Haru. He looked almost scared... Hiei dropped him and turned toward Kurama.  
  
" Kurama can you help her please?! " Hiei asked swiftly.  
  
" Let's see what I can do, " Kurama spoke. Yusuke then glared down at Haru clearly showing he was pissed.  
  
" HEY YOU! KOTO OR WHATEVER YOU NAME IS! CAN YOU GIVE US SOME TIME HERE TO HELP OUR TEAM MEMEBER?! " Yusuke yelled. Team Tougro smirked at that request.  
  
Koto sighed then took a look at the blood-covered ring. " Sure- nothing in the rulebook against it and plus we need to clean the ring- 30 minutes max. " Koto said then putting the microphone up to her mouth, " Now we ask if you'll please excuse us for the next 30 minutes to allow us to clean up the ring. Go place you're bet on a winning team or go to the concession stand for snacks. Koto clicked the microphone off.  
  
Yusuke sighed in relief until he looked over at Ukera... She was as good as dead no matter what any of them could do.  
  
Author note- Yeah I know if you think it sucks you are right along with me! Well anyhoo I updated! Their Update! Now click the review button pretty please! Or go check my other account pen name Hiei's Gothic Angel to read some humor stories of mine featuring- 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Dead Or Alive Style', or ' In Need Of A New Job'. Oh and if you like yaoi fics I write those too but also on my Hiei's Gothic Angel account also... well please read and review I do accept flames and I will and promise to update more often if nothing important doesn't come up! Till then ! 


End file.
